The Tail of A Turnabout
by Baka10
Summary: Maya gets a new kitten, but Phoenix loses it. What will happen?   MayaXPhoenix and its a Fanfic based off a comic from one of the Casebooks.


"Come on Phoenix, come on! You can do it! That's a good boy Phoenix!" Maya applauded from the other room. It had been a few weeks since we had gotten the kitten. It was not housebroken, tried to eat my badge daily, and clawed up my desk within a hour. But I didn't care that much anymore. Maya was happy and when I was alone, it felt good to have him curl up in my lap, late at night, while I did some paperwork. But he was Maya's responsibility, if a client came in, they went for a walk. If he ran out of food, Maya had to buy it. Though it was nice seeing Maya act more responsible with her money, even if she just had to budget it out between cat food, hamburgers, and action figures.

"Nick," Maya leaned against my desk. "I'm have to go early today, the village is having some traditional renaming-of-the-Master thing that I have to go to..." Her smile was plastered on her face, but I could see pain in her eyes. It had only been a month since the accident that took her mothers life.

"Maya, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine," her fake smile grew bigger.

"Maya. Stop pretending, its okay to be sad." She shook her head and frowned.

"Nick, I have to be strong for my people. And for Pearls and for you and-" The kitten waddled up leg and began to purr. This time a small, but genuine smile crossed her face. She picked him up and cradled him. "Its fine Nick! I need to go now." She placed the kitten on the floor and began to leave.

"Wait Maya!" She looked back at me. "Be safe, okay?" She giggled and gave me a me-get-in-trouble look. Then she ran out the front door.

* * *

Later that night, I sat at my desk, still doing paper work. Maya had rearranged all my files into some new organized structure and never told me how it worked. The kitten was sleeping in my lap and meowed at something in it's dream. _Sleep might actually be a good idea... _It was almost one in the morning and a storm was rolling in. The wind pushed against my office and made a luring lullaby. I gently put the kitten on the couch and began to dress for the night. I could hear the wind pickup as rain began pelt agaisnt the front of the building.

Suddenly the lights went out as a noise emanated from the front of the office. The lights returned to light and the it was eerily silent except for the sound of rolling thunder. I ran to the front of the office to find the front door had blown open. There was a dent in the wall where the doorknob had hit. _Must've blown open..._ Then I realized that the couch, which had earlier had a sleeping kitten, was empty. I rushed around the house.

"Phoenix," I called. "Kitty! Come here Kitty! Phoenix!" He wasn't anywhere in the house. I threw on my coat and pair of rain boots and rushed out of the house.

* * *

"Mystic Maya," my cousin called my name. "Get in the house! Its dangerous out there!"

"Sorry Pearly. I was just watching the lightning. Its pretty."

"Then why are you crying?" Pearl grabbed my sleeve of my new robe. She gave me a stern look. "Does it remind of that day?"She looked upset.

"Pearly," I place both hands on her shoulder. "Its not your fault. It was something between our mothers, but its over now. Just give me some time, I'll be fine." A loud roar of thunder made us jump.

"I hope Mr. Nick is okay," Pearl mumbled.

"He'll be fine, Pearly! Unless he's running around the city in this weather." I laughed as I remembered the time Nick and I had been stuck in the office during a bad storm.

It had been a few weeks before the Mask*DeMasque trial and a huge storm hit the office.

_"Nick! Calm down," I laughed. "Everything is fine. Its just a storm. Just come out from beneath your desk." Nick crawled out, the points of his hair messed up making him look like some anime ninja._

_"I was looking for my pen! I was not hiding!" Another boom of thunder made us both jump. I turned and began watching the lightning out the window. Nick came up behind me. "Where did you put the candles? I want to get out a few just in case..."_

_"Kitchen cupboard, far left." I could see lightning striking in the distance. "You know, Sis and I used to sit and watch the lightning together. Sometimes she would make hot chocolate and-" Nick came up to me, candles in one hand and a mug a hot chocolate in the other. I took the mug gratefully. Still too hot, I placed it on the desk. Nick placed his hand on my shoulder._

_"I miss her too." I placed my hand on his and smiled. Suddenly a huge flash of lightning stuck down, thunder accompanying it. I screamed and backed up right into Nick, sending us both to the ground. The lights flickered and went out, the only light came from one small candle Nick had lit. I was on top of Nick, embarrassed I tried to roll off. _

_"Sorry," I muttered, but his arm wrapped around my torso. He looked as if he wanted to say something._

_"Just lay next to me, we can have a great view of lightning here." We spent the rest of night watching the storm and gossiping over our everyday life._

"I'm sure they're fine!" We walked back into the my house to get some hot chocolate.

* * *

It had been a slow steady rain after about 2:00 a.m. and I had been out all night looking Phoenix (the kitten). I pulled myself into bed after 8:00 in the morning. I was sure Maya would be here around noon and needed rest before I explained what had happened.

"Nick! How could you!" Maya was stomping down the hall. I looked at my clock, 5:00 p.m. Great, Maya must've found out.

"Maya, I'm sorry." Man, my headache's killing me. "I can explain."

"I thought you liked him, but-" She was so loud. I put my hand over mouth.

"I looked for him for like forever." Maya yanked my hand away.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"I lost our kitten! What are you talking *sneeze* about?" Maya lifted the a wet ball of fur up into my face.

"He was hiding under the porch! How long were you out there?" She put her hand on my forehead. "You need Coldkiller X. I think I put some in the bathroom." I moaned and coughed at the same time. He was hiding under the porch? I had done all that work for nothing. _But at least Maya is happy. _I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days I stayed at the office taking care of Nick. He was so dorky sometimes. But he had done it all for me. I smiled at thought as I brought him his soup.

"What," he asked. I gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a deep red. "What was that?"

"Well, I would've kissed on the mouth, but I don't want to get your cold." He smiled.

"Can't you take that risk?" He sat up and pulled me to him. I leaned over and gently kissed him.

The next week Pearly had to take care of both of us, but that kiss was worth it.


End file.
